The field of the invention is housewares, and the invention relates more particularly to pull-out storage devices.
Drawer slides have been in use for many years to facilitate the pulling out of storage units such as drawers. While drawers, and other pull-out shelves, are very useful, they are most widely used in applications where there is a pair of vertical side walls to which one of the slide members on each side may be affixed. While roller assemblies have been devised for various floor installations, typically such installations require the drilling of holes and the insertion of screws. For many home owners, even such minor use of tools is difficult, or at least threatening. Many kitchen cabinets are of a depth so that the back part of the cabinet is essentially unusable and becomes a place for remote storage of rarely used utensils. If a basket, or other receptacle, could be mounted on the floor so that it could be easily pulled out, this would greatly enhance the storage of items under a shelf or other overhanging member.